The Next Years of Our Lives
Annabeth's P.O.V. : "Annabeth!" Percy called to me. : "Yeah, Seaweed Brain?" : "Happy 19th birthday!" : I raised my left eyebrow. "You came all the way over here to tell me that?" : "'Course not, Wise Girl. I wanted to ask you to please come over to my cabin when it's time for dinner, not the dining pavillion. Ok?" : "Sure, but why?" : "That's what you'll have to find out!" He said slyly. He winked and with that, he was off. My heart fluttered. Why did I have to like, no, love him this much?! There was no way he could even love me! I was just some ordinary girl! He could have so much better! : When the conch horn sounded, I immediately ran over to the Poseidon cabin. Percy met me at the door with a kiss. When he pulled away, I was dizzy and overcome with love for this boy. His smile that was so perfect. His green eyes that were more beautiful than you could ever imagine. I stepped back and for the first time, noticed that he was in a tuxedo. I had made the right choice on wardrobe. I had debated going with the usual, but me, over at his cabin? It needed something special. I went with a knee-length skirt and dress shirt. Just right. I also noted that there was a table set for two. Beautiful china and gleaming silver silverware was complemented with two tall candles that were enchanted to never burn out. : We ate my favorite dinner, spaghetti with homemade sauce and meatballs, complete with perfectly toasted garlic bread. When we were done, Percy asked me to go stand and close my eyes. I did. He told me to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was him on one knee, right before me. He held a little black box, opened it, and I saw a most exquisite ring, or so it was by my standards. It was more than I could have ever dreamed of. It was diamond, one surrounded by little ones, with a thin gold band holding it all together. : "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Those were the words I had longed to hear for a while, now. Tears of happiness flowed down my face as I screamed, "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I leaped into his arms and he twirled me around. "Annabeth, you have made me so happy, there is no one on earth that could be as happy as I am right now. : "One exception, Seaweed Brain. Me." I whispered in his ear, and we kissed once more. Percy's P.O.V. : About a month before I proposed, I went to Mount Olympus, to the throne room, where I had made an appointment the week before. I first knelt at Athena's feet, which made the gods and goddesses gasp. "Athena, goddess of wisdom and all, may I please, please, please, have permission to marry Annabeth, your daughter? I would take care of her, give my life for her, and love her with all my heart, might, mind, and strength. Please." : "Well, Percy", she said, smiling down at me. "I must admit, I had my doubts at first, about you. But you have proved to be a very young man. Yes, Perseus Jackson. Marry my Annabeth. It would make me most pleased. She deserves you." : I next went to Poseidon and asked the same. "Of course, my boy! I thought you would've asked long ago. Sure, get married! It's what you want, correct? Then go for it!" Annabeth's P.O.V. : We were married by Chiron in front of the Big House. It was the best wedding I could have imagined, and much, much more. Everybody was there. The Demeter kids had sprung up a bunch of flowers and vines that were most extravagantly arranged, craning up the side of the Big House, and forming an arc over Percy and I. The aisle was sprinkled by the flower girl--one Demeter girl--and they were so wonderful, I hated to tread on them. As I met Percy under the arc, he whispered, "look", and I did, and I was shocked. There was Athena standing by Poseidon in the audience. Both were smiling. That was a miracle. I was even more surprised when I saw Demeter herself there, and for that matter, all the gods and goddesses. Wow. Aphrodite was dabbing at her eyes, blubbering about how beautiful this was and how cute of a couple Percy and I made. I had no idea why all of them were there, and I never found out. : Our honeymoon was me having a one-night stay in Percy's cabin. Nothing fancy. Nothing big. But perfect. Category:Romance Category:Percabeth